


This is Not the End

by SofiaTheFangirl



Category: Pellinor - Alison Croggon
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, First Kiss, Love, Romance, The Singing, The Treesong, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaTheFangirl/pseuds/SofiaTheFangirl
Summary: After Maerad sings the Treesong, her world changes forever. Love is found, tears are shed, and Light lives eternal.This is the story of what happened at Afinil, told from four different perspectives.
Relationships: Cadvan of Lirigon/Maerad of Pellinor, Saliman of Turbansk/Hekibel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Cadvan

Cadvan had never heard anything as beautiful as the Treesong. 

It seemed to encompass every emotion and joy possible, filling him with all the sounds and struggles of nature. He was transported to dense forests and the backs of eagles flying over Edil-Amarandh. He heard the Elidhu sing and the rest of nature sing with them. Cadvan had never felt so alive. 

When the Song ended, he was filled with such a feeling of loss that he wanted to weep. Now he was simply a Bard and nothing more. 

Cadvan wanted to scoop Maerad up and kiss her, to weave his hands in her thick hair and grasp her slight body to his own.

But then he heard the scream. 

It radiated through his very being, and with joy he believed it to be coming from Sharma. But it was not. 

Cadvan felt rather than saw Maerad crumple in on herself, her entire being torn apart while he could do absolutely nothing to alleviate her terrible pain. 

And then he heard Hem sobbing with passionate grief, and felt Saliman put his hand on Cadvan's shoulder in sorrow, and heard Hekibel gasp, but Cadvan was focused on only one person - the tiny fallen figure that was Maerad. 

Cadvan willed her, with all his power, to get up, to live. 

She did not move. 

That was when it hit him. Maerad, his best friend, his love, the biggest presence in his life, was dead. 

But Maerad did not know that he loved her more than his own life. His cowardice had robbed them of any opportunity to realize their love. 

Cadvan fiercely regretted every argument, every harsh word they had ever exchanged. If only he had one more chance to speak with her, he would give his very life -

Just one smile, one touch, one kiss. But it wasn't so. 

Cadvan fell to his knees, covered his face with his hands, and wept like he never had before. It was like his entire being was flowing out of him along with the tears. He let out a cry of agony and grief, feeling his body shake with uncontrollable sobs. _Maerad, Maerad, Maerad, Elednor -_

He barely felt Saliman shake him urgently. 

"Look, Cadvan!"

Why did he sound happy? He should not be happy. But Cadvan looked. 

And what he saw filled him with more joy and bliss than he believed he could feel. 

Maerad was alive. She was alive, and she was hugging Hem with tears in her eyes. 

Calvin let out a hoarse cry of utter relief and joy as he ran towards her, his love. 

And then he swept her up into his arms and twirled her around, disregarding the tears sliding down his face. He took in the beautiful features of this soul he loved so much. 

And he kissed her.

Again. And again. And again. 

His reserve all but melted with Maerad in his embrace. He relished the feel of her soft lips on his own, her smooth skin beneath his hands. 

Before he could think about the consequences of his love, Maerad started to laugh in pure joy. 

And then she kissed him back. 

Cadvan was completely unaware of everything around him. All he knew was euphoria and the sweet feeling of love as he clutched Maerad closer to himself, his arms encircling her slender body as he had longed to do so many times before. He felt as if his heart was bursting out of his chest. 

In that one moment, there were no problems in the world. There was just Cadvan, Maerad, and their love. 


	2. Saliman's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afinil from Saliman's POV

Saliman was completely and utterly in awe. He had seen more than he ever believed possible - the sweet song of the Elidhu, the defeat of Sharma, the strength of Maerad and Hem as they sang the Treesong. But he was completely happy only because he had Hekibel by his side. 

He knew that he loved her, and he suspected she loved him back. It filled him with more joy than even the Elidhu could. 

And Saliman was immensely proud of Hem, his young charge. He had grown from a troublemaker who didn't fit in to a proud, brave young man. 

The Song finally ended, and Saliman felt as though his being drained out of him, leaving him hollow inside. 

He saw Cadvan laughing wildly with joy, only to stop suddenly. 

There was a scream - a horrible shriek full of loss and pain. 

Maerad collapsed. 

Saliman heard Hekibel gasp as Hem fell to the ground and cried passionately over Maerad's body, tears dripping down and disappearing in her dust-streaked hair. She lay completely still.

Cadvan fell to his knees and let out a cry almost as heartwrenching as Maerad's. Saliman could only watch as his friend covered his face with his hands and sobbed with a grief so sharp and deep that Saliman knew, he knew -

But then, Maerad sat up. 

Saliman shook Cadvan urgently, but he was too lost in his own sorrow to respond. 

"Look, Cadvan!"

He glanced up, and suddenly his tears of grief turned to tears of joy as he jumped to his feet and began running, crying out Maerad's name hoarsely. 

And then Saliman knew for sure. His suspicions were confirmed as Cadvan swept Maerad to her feet and kissed her again and again and again, his tears running down his face and falling to the ground. It was the happiest Saliman had ever seen Cadvan, and it filled his heart with joy that his friend had finally found love again. The solemn, grim veil over Cadvan's face was lifted, revealing pure joy. 

Maerad kissed Cadvan back passionately, and Saliman wondered how long they had loved each other. 

He and Hekibel focused their attention on Hem to give the lovebirds some privacy. 

Hekibel squeezed Saliman's hand, and he was filled with a joy he knew Cadvan must also be feeling. He sighed with happiness and relief, and nothing else in the world mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love different POVs :) I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be from Saliman's point of view. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
